Chad Fanatic!
by mzdarkstar
Summary: Love Chad? Me too! So here is a series of ONESHOTS of the Afro comedian in different pairings. NO slash, though. The order for the first five fics is Chaylor, Chadpay, Chadella, Chelsi, and Chartha. Then . . . I dunno. Enjoy!
1. Chaylor: Regret

**Okay, so lately I've been really interested in Chad, so I've decided to write a story, pairing him with every main girl in HSM. **

**I think it'll be fun and interesting . . . if it pulls off, I might do more! The order for the first five fics is Chaylor, Chadpay, Chadella, Chelsi, and Chartha. then . . . I dunno.**

**This isn't just a story. It's a series of oneshots; each chapter is NOT related.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alesha and Chardonnay . . .**

* * *

**Chaylor: Regret**

**Summary: It was a cheerleader's party. Taylor was going. So was Chad, and his girlfriend, Alesha. **

**To make up for forgetting her birthday, Chad says he'll drive her to the party. Taylor just hopes she won't let slip her true feelings for him, or as far as Alesha's concerned, it's all over for Taylor.**

"Hi, is Chad in?" asked Taylor nervously.

The little girl gave her a wide smile, and beckoned her in.

"He's upstairs getting ready for some party, but come in anyway. Let's go to the living room. Here, take a seat. You should have enough time to talk to him before you go."

"Oh no," said Taylor quickly, sitting down in the couch, "I -"

"Don't worry about it! I'm Chardonnay, by the way, but call me Char or Donna. I'm Chad's sister. I bet you didn't know he had a sister. I'm only 8 years old, and everyone says that I look younger, but my personality is a _lot_ older."

"Uh, yeah . . ." said Taylor, dazed as the girl talked so much, and so _fast_. "I actually thought you were about 10, 11 years old."

"Cool!" grinned Chardonnay, very Chad style.

They were so alike; Taylor couldn't help but smile, and feel intimidated. Both bubbly, talkative, jokey . . . it was weird, in a way.

"So . . . you go to East High, right?" asked Chardonnay, and Taylor nodded. "I'm going there next year. Can't wait. Though that means I'll be stuck with people I hate." She shuddered. "Like Alesha."

"You know Alesha?" asked Taylor timidly.

"Eww!" Chardonnay in disgust. "Do I? I hate her! She's so desperate to get her hands on my brother. It's so sick! And _not_ in the good way!"

"Tell me about it," agreed Taylor, almost unkindly.

"And she wears these mini skirts, even when she's not wearing her cheerleader uniform, and she's all ghetto, and . . . urgh!"

Alesha was who Chad was currently dating, a cheerleader. Taylor suspected it might have only been because the B-ball dudes told him to.

Taylor had overheard Alesha's friend saying that Alesha was so nuts about him, and was gonna keep him longer than her other boyfriends. And apparently, Chad was hotter than Troy.

_Interesting . . ._ Taylor had thought at the time.

"Another girl that I know," Chardonnay went on, "Sharpay Evans. I'm not old enough to go to East High yet, obviously, but I always hear her name. She doesn't get on with Chad."

"That's an understatement. They can't stand each other." grimaced Taylor.

"Really?" grinned Chardonnay, interested. Taylor nodded and the girl giggled, her afro-curls shimmering around her head. She really was a pretty girl.

"Do you know about the time when Chad said she wore fake hair, and Sharpay put glue on his chair?" Taylor giggled, and Chardonnay joined in. "Thankfully, Chad caught on quickly, otherwise -"

"His pants would've ripped!" shrieked Chardonnay, and they laughed again.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" asked Chardonnay, sliding down from the couch to the floor, Taylor got up and sat on the floor, cross legged.

"Chad doesn't even _like_ Alesha. He likes someone else!" whispered Chardonnay, and Taylor's heart leapt at first, before sliding right down into her lower stomach.

"Really?" Taylor said, making her voice seem interested.

It's Gabriella. Of course it would be Gabriella.

Taylor had seen them talking in the week, and noticed they were talking a lot recently. Three reasons why they shouldn't get together;

1. Gabriella was already dating Troy. If she cheated in him, it would cause a lot of problems for her.

2. Chad was already dating Alesha . . . but Taylor didn't care about that too much.

3. She did sorta like Chad. Sorta. Taylor guessed that they would be friends rather than anything else.

After all, Gabriella was pretty, she's dating East High's champion, the major heart throb and had an amazing voice. Who wouldn't?

"He tried to keep it quiet, but I knew better, so I asked him. Well, I pestered him. Now he won't stop going on about her!"

Taylor wasn't even interested anymore. Gabriella. The only word running through Taylor's mind, apart from Chad.

"He said that she's really pretty, and she has beautiful eyes . . ."

Taylor clutched her stomach as it started to feel funny. "And . . . ?" Taylor hung her head. She _really_ didn't want to hear this.

"And she has this catching voice, and she's super smart . . ."

"Who _is_ she?" murmured Taylor, needed to hear Gabriella, to confirm her thoughts.

"I don't remember." Chardonnay frowned. "It was like a guy's name, I think. Alex? Sam?"

Who the hell was Sam? A guy's name? It wasn't even Gabriella . . . that made it worse!

What the hell . . . was Chad gay . . . ?

"I think it was Tyler. I dunno." Chardonnay shrugged, and leapt up from the floor. "You wanna drink?"

Taylor shook her head, bewildered. Sitting on the floor, she remembered why she was here in the first place . . .

_Flashback_

"_You owe me, mister." joked Taylor, and Chad turned around, grinning. "You weren't here for my birthday!"_

"_Taylor, I'm so sorry," said Chad wistfully, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I really am. I had to go with my Dad to visit my Aunt, because she's ill . . ."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry . . ." Taylor said softly._

"_No, __I'm__ sorry. I should have at least texted . . . I forgot."_

"_At least you're honest!" laughed Taylor, and Chad joined in._

"_A-ha-ha-__ha__." came a female voice sarcastically._

_Neither Taylor or Chad had to turn around to know who it was._

"_Hey, Lesh." Chad smiled. Alesha gave him a sexy grin before planting a full kiss on his lips, ignoring Taylor who was getting angrier and agitated by the second._

_Chad quickly pulled away, and said, "Alesha, you know Taylor, don't you?"_

"_You're from the geek club, right?" smirked Alesha._

"_And __you're __from the slut club, right?" muttered Taylor. Chad's eyes opened wider in surprise, and Alesha's jaw dropped open._

"_Excuse__ me?" she screeched, taking a step forward. Taylor couldn't help but grin. This made Alesha angrier._

"_Lesh, back off. I'll deal with it." Chad put in, quickly._

"_You'd better!" hissed Alesha, storming away, and Chad burst out laughing but Taylor looked down at her feet, a little ashamed._

"_I'm sorry. Every time I promise to lay off her, and every time I blow it. Why do you still hang around with me?" Taylor mumbled._

"_Because I know you don't mean it, you just . . . need to control yourself." Chad chuckled. "Slut Club! Taylor, of all things!"_

"_Shut up." Taylor giggled. "Hey, are you going to Megan's party?"_

_Chad nodded. "Yep." He slapped his cheek, realising something. "How about I drive you there?"_

"_Aren't you taking Alesha?" frowned Taylor._

"_Well, she's going with her girlfriends." Chad shrugged, "And there's no law against taking a friend who's pissed cause you forgot her birthday."_

_Taylor grinned. "Fine. But I'm coming to your house. Early. Then we can actually leave on time!"_

"Hmm, I'm sure he called her Tay for short . . . so then Tyler doesn't work . . ." Chardonnay muttered, clutching a can of coke as she ran a hand through her gorgeous hair.

Taylor sat there, and at last, realisation hit. _Taylor_ was like a guy's name! Well _duh_!

That was when her heart really dropped like a stone. Blood was rushing to her face, and she wanted to shrivel up with excitement. Should she flirt with him? Play it cool?

_Wait . . . _she thought, _What about Alesha? She'd be pissed if she knew . . . How long has he liked me? Oh my God, I can't see him, I can't face him today . . ._ she panicked.

"I have to go," Taylor burbled, and scrambled up from the floor. Chardonnay rested her hand on Taylor's shoulder, suddenly suspicious.

"What did you say your name was again?" Chardonnay frowned, and Taylor hesitated.

"I didn't!" Taylor admitted, already making her way to the door.

"You . . . _what_?" Chardonnay slapped a hand to her head, realising her mistake. "I'm such an idiot . . ." Taylor grabbed for the doorknob.

"Taylor?" came another voice from behind her, a voice that practically made her heart stop. Taylor swallowed and slowly turned around to see him. What made her tense more what that he looked so –

_Oh please . . . please don't say something stupid!_ Taylor pleaded to herself.

"Taylor! I didn't realise you were already here! Are you okay?" he asked, looking into her stricken face. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"We were just talking about Alesha and Taylor told me about you and Sharpay! When you had glue on your pants, and Sharpay wore fake hair -" Chardonnay said loudly, bouncing up and down the corridor, acting normal. Well, whatever was _normal_ for her . . .

_God bless that child_, thought Taylor in relief.

"Char, calm down!" yelped Chad. "What are you _talking_ about? Listen, Mom's still out, and Dad's upstairs, sleeping. If you've got a prob, just wake him up, okay?"

Chardonnay snorted. "I could live in this house by myself!" she declared.

"You wish." muttered Chad. He smiled at Taylor. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, and went outside. When they were on his doorstep and the door was shut, she pulled him back. "Can we talk for two seconds?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure!" shrugged Chad.

"Okay." Taylor took a breath. "About two minutes ago, I talked to Chardonnay, and she told me -"

"Say no more!" said Chad cheerfully, and moved to the letterbox, where his expression changed from cheerful to vengeful. He bellowed through it, "CHARDONNAY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Chardonnay rushed to the door and opened it. "Well, I didn't know it was her!" she protested. Taylor stifled her giggles.

"And you ask why I don't tell you my business!" Chad glowered at the girl, who glowered back in the same way.

"People make mistakes! And I knew I could trust – what's your name again?" Chardonnay questioned.

"Taylor!" said Chad forcefully.

"That's the one. See, I've got a bad memory! S'not my fault." Chardonnay pouted, at Taylor had to laugh at this.

"I'm sorry." Chad apologised, holding Taylor's hand.

"Why?" butted in Chardonnay. "If I found out a good looking guy really liked me -"

"Char . . . donnay . . . go . . . away!" Chad breathed.

"You can't blame me for trying!" Chardonnay shouted, slamming the door. And Taylor's cheeks hurt from laughing so much!

Chad covered his face with his hands, and Taylor whispered, "Does it make you feel any better to know that I like you a lot too?"

Chad slowly smiled at her. "So . . . what now?" Taylor smiled back.

"I take you out . . . ?" Chad suggested, and they laughed.

"You can only do that if I'm your girlfriend."

"Okay then." Chad faced Taylor properly. "Taylor McKessie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor laughed. "Chad Danforth, I would _love_ to be -" her smile faded. "Hold up! We've totally forgotten Alesha!"

Chad thought for a moment and when they looked at each other, they both snorted. "Oops. I'll have to dump her. That's okay. I didn't like her much, and I felt bad, letting her think I liked her."

"Why did you go out with her in the first place?"

"See, when you're on the Basketball team, you get put under pressure to go out with people everyone else thinks it good for you. You don't really get a say – I liked Alesha, but . . . not like that."

"That's sad." Taylor sighed. "So, are you gonna dump her at the party, or after?"

"I'm dumping her at school. We're not _going_ to the party! I'm taking you somewhere special to celebrate."

"Where?"

"How about Pete's Pizza?" came a different voice from the other side of the Danforth's front door.

Chad and Taylor glanced at each other, and Chad slid his key in quietly, and opened the door.

"Chardonnay . . . how long have you been standing there?" Taylor asked, trying to keep her face as straight as possible.

"Long enough to hear Chad say he's dumping the Witch! Wooooo!" Chardonnay began cheering and yelling, and soon, Chad and Taylor were laughing, almost joining in.

"WILL YA KEEP IT _DOWN_!" roared a voice from upstairs.

Chad slowly covered Chardonnay's mouth with a hand, and she did the same to him.

"What is it?" Taylor whispered.

"Um . . . Chardonnay just woke up my Dad," Chad whispered back.

* * *

**LOL! What did ya think, for the first chapter? Hope you liked it, it was SO fun to write. If you liked it too, then please review!**

**Next chapter is Chadpay, called 'Opposite's Attract'. Stick around!**

**Star x x x**


	2. Chadpay: Opposites Attract

**Okay, here's the second Chappie! **

**Yep, I'm guilty. I love Chadpay, and c'mon, they're just too good to be true! Not soppy or sweet. It's a love/hate relationship. Fine with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it . . .**

* * *

**Chadpay: Opposites Attract**

**Summary: Chad and Sharpay are always arguing. They can't stand each other, but little do they know, they be just be arguing with the other half they've been looking for . . .**

* * *

Sharpay slid up behind him and said, "Guess who?"

Troy smiled. "I always know the sound of your voice."

"Me too, unfortunately." muttered Chad.

"Shut it, puff head!" snapped Sharpay, dumping her stuff on the bench before sitting on it.

Troy and Chad had just finished getting changed for practice in the boys changing rooms. Sharpay had come in anyway, not caring about anyone else. She had quite a few bags as well. Probably something to do with the musical.

"Back at'cha, blondie." Chad retorted, and Sharpay stood up, slowly, threateningly, angrily.

"Guys, cool it, will ya?" put in Troy quickly. "You two _always_ argue! Can't you just . . . call a truce for two minutes?"

Sharpay and Chad glared at each other, then both nodded, sitting on the bench as Troy finished up.

Sharpay sighed, and rested her chin on her elbow. Chad, very discretely, copied her.

After a little while, she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back on her hands while Chad did the same. The basketball dudes sniggered. Sharpay glanced at him, frowning, but the shrugged and bit her lip, brushing her hair back with one hand. Chad brushed his hair back so vigorously, it shimmered crazily and everyone burst out laughing.

Angrily, Sharpay threw her one of her bags at him, but he caught it deftly, using his basketball reflexes, and held onto it.

"Sharpay-" began Troy, annoyed.

"Oh, boo you." stormed Sharpay, and whipped out her makeup bag. "Don't tell me you can't see Chad being an asshole!"

"Sharpay -" Troy began.

"You sound like a moany old hag!" Chad snorted, "Can't you just accept that I don't like you?"

"Chad!" moaned Troy in dismay.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," screeched Sharpay, "Because I _hate_ you!"

"Oh, shut your face." Chad sighed.

"Shut yours in a door."

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Chad, that is so irrelevant."

"Sorry, I was just wondering what that smell was . . ."

There was a loud 'ohhhhh!' from the other guys as they sniggered, and left the room before things exploded. Sharpay was so offended, she couldn't say another word. Chad hung around waiting for Troy, as everyone else slowly left apart from the three of them; Chad, Troy and Sharpay.

Chad watched Sharpay as she whipped out her compact mirror, and carefully applied lipstick to her lips, and mascara to her eyelashes. '_She's actually kinda hot,'_ Chad found himself thinking, surprising himself. _'But she annoys the hell outta me.'_, he thought, and with a short laugh, looked away. Damn. He'd liked her once, he remembered that. But she was interested in Troy, and it was then that he could see all her flaws.

Sharpay heard the laugh, and glanced up at Chad over her mirror, who was looking away from her. She eyed him curiously, and began to wonder. She skimmed over his masculine build, toned muscles, wild hair. Yeah, he was unique. But was he was hotter than Troy? Looking back up at Troy, who was almost ready to go, she suddenly became unsure. She didn't even know why she was having this conversation with herself. She'd put to much into _Operation Troy_ to suddenly abort. although, messing with Chad instead . . . that would be fun . . .

_'Hell no! Eww!'_ she suddenly thought in horror. '_I hate him, he hates me. Don't go and jump into a sticky mess, Sharpay_,' she told herself firmly but silently.

"Okay, let's go." Troy said at last, but neither Chad or Sharpay budged, lost in thought. Thinking that they were still angry at each other, he stormed, "Fine then. I'll be in the Gym when you two grow up and sober up."

Snapping back to reality, they watched as he left, both standing up and glancing at each other.

"Now look what you've done." Sharpay sighed, picking her belongings up, and snapping her compact mirror shut.

"What _I've _done?" Chad raised an eyebrow as Sharpay walked up to him.

"Yes. It's always you. First, you say I'm a moany hag. And that I smell. That is _so_ offensive!"

"Well, you threw your bag at me," grinned Chad, "And it's not right for a guy to hit a girl, so verbal offence will have to do."

"Verbal Offence?" Sharpay said in disbelief. She'd never heard anything so stupid. "Whatever. Give me my bag," she said, meaning the bag she threw at him earlier.

"Come and get it," grinned Chad, and Sharpay tugged on it, but Chad held on just as tight.

They stared at each other, still holding the bag.

"Give it to me . . ." she whispered.

"Why don't you just . . . take it?" Chad raised an eyebrow, and they both held on tightly to the bag.

"Stop it!" she said, but her Voice Of Authority failed her, and Chad knew he had the upper hand.

"Stop what?" he kept grinning. _'Charming me._' she wanted to say. No use. It suddenly dawned on her that they were closer than close. As she moved to step back, he'd pulled her close, into his arms, and kissed her. Or did she kiss him first? Neither could remember.

They didn't realise they'd dropped everything they were holding, running fingers through each others' hair. The most exciting thing about it was . . . it wasn't the sort of thing that happened in East High.

Pulling back, Chad whispered, "This is so wrong. People from the Drama Club and Basketball Team don't mix! Damn. Troy . . ."

"The girls . . ." Sharpay thought of the Sharpettes. She shook her head. "And you don't even like me."

"No I don't!" he protested, "But _you_ hate _me_." Sharpay was about to protest, but Chad stopped her, grinning. "I think it's everyone else we need to worry about."

"I don't care." breathed Sharpay, "Ryan will be a bit weirded out, but he's cool. It's just . . . the girls . . ."

"Don't ruin the mood," Chad laughing, their lips met again.

Then, as quickly as it began, it ended, and they got their stuff together before Troy came looking. Chad was ready first, and waited by the door.

Chad glanced at her collecting all her bags, as couldn't help but smile. He hated her. And he loved her. In a way he couldn't explain, it was perfect. "Sharpay . . . this stays secret."

"What do you think I am, stupid?" snorted Sharpay. "I don't care what people think of me, but in this situation, we'd both get put under pressure. it wuld be . . . difficult." They finished together, and sighed.

"Hey . . ." Chad cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I said . . . the stuff I said."

Sharpay snorted. "You're not good at apologies are you? You should try them more often."

"What, so often that they don't mean anything? Like _your_ apologies? No thanks." Chad said.

Sharpay laughed, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's not start arguing again . . ." she murmured, and went to get the last few things lying around.

Chad rolled his eyes, and leaned on the wall right beside the door. Sharpay, finally done, made her way to the door and murmured, "Well. That was unusual."

"You should date more often." grinned Chad, and Sharpay glared at him as they exited the boys changing room at last.

* * *

**That was so fun and crazy and TOTALLY****unrealistic but I don't care! Haha, I wrote this Chapter before I wrote **_**Chapter One**_**, that's how much I was looking forward to it!**

**So, lemme k****now what you thought of the Chappie, if you like the pairing, etc. Thanks to all reviewers, hope you liked C2!**

**Star x x x (P.S. Next one is Chadella, called 'If Only')**


	3. Chadella: If Only

**This one turned out a bit weird, but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I doubt you'd know anyway . . . who'd believe me?**

* * *

**Chadella: If Only**

**Summary: Gabriella's dating Troy. She likes him. Taylor's dating Chad. She likes him. But Gabriella would much rather have her best friend's boyfriend. If only things were different . . .**

* * *

She needed to know.

She wasn't sure whether she liked Troy or not anymore, but maybe they just needed to have a heart to heart. That's why Gabriella was going to the Gym.

He was in there, all right. The _whole team_ was in there. And they were having a conversation.

"How is the Taylor thing going?" Troy said casually, as the jocks lounged around in the gym, sitting in the stands where the audience usually sat, feet propped up, spread-eagled over two chairs. They sure looked lazy. It was a real 'Boys/Men Time'.

Gabriella stood by the doors, unseen and unsure whether to act.

"It's not." Chad admitted. "Our personalities are so different. We get along okay, but I'm not sure we'll last long together."

"That's okay," smirked Troy, trying to be funny in front of his friends, "You can share my girlfriend."

All the other guys laughed, except for Chad. He got the joke . . . he just didn't think it was funny. Why would a dude talk about his girl that way? Especially a girl as sweet and as caring as . . .

"At least being shared would mean I would have to stay with an idiot like you!" said a voice coldly, and everyone's heads whipped to face Gabriella herself.

"Gabriella!" called Chad, as she stormed away. He was surprised, but more than that, he was sorry for her. She'd heard what Troy had said, and they weren't exactly on good terms at the moment.

Troy covered his mouth. "Oh shi-"

"_Troy_," said Chad firmly, "We'd better go after her!"

And they did; they found her right outside the Gym, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't making a sound, and her eyes were closed.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, "Don't cry!" No answer. He tried to put his arms around her, but she sharply moved away.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Chad said softly, praying she would answer.

She responded, ignoring Troy completely, "I officially hate my boyfriend. I figured this was coming, I just . . . didn't know it would hurt so much." She looked Troy in the eye. "I'm done."

With that, she sprinted down the corridor and out of sight.

**…HSM…**

Taylor sighed to Martha, as she looked at the test papers on the cafeteria table, "I didn't get the last question. Gabi got full marks, lucky thing, and I got 49 out of 50. I don't know what happened!"

"Aww, Taylor, you were so close!" said Martha sympathetically. "That is was unlucky, you usually get full marks, and – Chad?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Chad panted, looking around the cafeteria. "I'm looking for Gabriella. Troy . . . made her upset."

"That little . . ." Taylor shook her head. "I'll help find her. Martha, can you look after my stuff till I get back?"

"Sure." nodded Martha. "And I'll keep an eye out in case she comes here." Taylor smiled appreciatively, and she went back down the hallway with Chad.

"Where's Troy?" asked Taylor darkly.

"I don't know. Maybe he went back to the Gym, or he could be looking for Gabi."

Taylor sighed in frustration. Chad glanced at her uneasily. Chad and Taylor were a couple, but they didn't act like one at all. Almost as if the whole relationship was fake.

Like Troy and Gabriella.

That how you knew relationships in East High were what people created for _other_ people, not two people who actually truly liked each other.

"You check the Auditorium." said Taylor firmly. "I'll try the girls' bathrooms."

Chad nodded, but when Taylor was around the corner, he changed tack. Gabriella wouldn't go to the other side of the school to hide, or somewhere obvious. She'd go somewhere people wouldn't think to look for her.

So Chad wasn't going to the Auditorium.

**…HSM…**

He closed the changing rooms' door quietly, hoping his hunch was right. "Gabi?" he hissed into the silence. He listened harder; he heard her sniffles and felt a pang of sympathy.

"C'mon, you can trust me!" Chad murmured, and waited.

A few moments later, she came into sight, holding a wad of tissues and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she smiled weakly, "I must seem so . . . weak and sensitive but . . . he makes me so _angry_!" She kicked the nearest cabinet, which echoed loudly. "And when I get angry . . ." she lowered her voice to a whisper, ". . . I also get _upset_."

"Troy acts in a different way with his friends than how he acts with you. He doesn't always mean the things he says." Chad said reasonably, putting his arm round her shoulder to make her sit down on the bench. "And you're not weak." he added.

"Yes I am." she said immediately. "Either I'm weak or I'm stupid for staying in a relationship that I'm not even serious about!"

"Wha -?" said Chad slowly. "What do you mean? Are you messing about with someone else?"

"No, no, I just . . . I don't think I like Troy anymore, not as much as I used to. Not as much as . . ."

"- someone else." Chad finished. Gabriella nodded, and they sat motionless for a few seconds. "Well, what makes this other dude better than Troy?"

"He's around more, for starters. He actually considers my feelings. He's popular and funny . . ." Gabriella eyes brightened as she spoke. "I feel safer with him. I feel I can really _trust_ him, you know?"

"No, I don't know, but continue anyway." Chad grinned, and Gabriella managed a weak smile and a giggle. "Me and Taylor aren't really working out."

"I know that." Gabriella nodded, clasping a fresh tissue. "She knows it. _Everyone_ knows it. Why don't you just break up with her?"

"I don't have the heart." Chad admitted. "She's a sweet girl, but if she feels the same way as me, then the right thing to do is break it off."

Chad stood up and pulled Gabriella to her feet.

"Gabi, I never thought I'd say something like this to someone like you, but what you need to do is tell both Troy and this other guy your true feelings before it all spirals out of control."

Gabriella nodded slowly, and smiled at Chad. "'kay." She leaned forward and kissed Chad full on the lips before pulling back, covering her mouth.

"Oops," she said, surprised and dismayed at herself, "I guess I shouldn't have moved so fast!"

And she was gone again before Chad had time to think.

**…HSM…**

"If you're standing around here, I guess you don't know where Gabriella is. She's upset." Taylor said sternly.

"Well duh!" Troy said sarcastically, "I was the one who made her upset."

"Have you been looking for her?"

"Well duh! Actually, no - um, yeeeeeeeees . . ."

"Troy Bolton, you are awful!" Taylor shouted at him, her voice ringing down the corridor. "She's your _girlfriend_!"

"I know that!" Troy yelled back, "But can I help it if she hates me? No!"

"What? She . . . she doesn't hate you, Troy!" Taylor said in surprise.

"Well, she doesn't like me either, not in the same way I like her. So do me a favour – sort out your love life with Chad before you stick your nose in mine, okay?!"

Troy stormed away, only to bump into Chad himself two corridors away. "Did you find her?" said Troy eagerly, and Chad hesitated.

"Um . . . no. I don't know where she went to."

Troy's face fell. "Well I ran into Taylor just now . . ."

"You did?" Chad said quickly. "What did you tell her?"

"It's not for me to tell her anything. You told me earlier that you two aren't really getting on well, so it's between you two. Right?"

"Right," Chad agreed, relieved.

He felt really guilty; he couldn't help remembering what had just happened every two seconds. It wasn't like Chad had kissed her back, it was just the fact that it had happened that made him feel uneasy.

So he was The Guy. The Guy Gabriella talked about – so what? It didn't automatically make them soul mates, but what did he do now?

"I'll see you around," Chad mumbled, turning away quickly, but Troy grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay? You're acting weird." Troy said, concerned.

"I -" Chad stopped abruptly. There she was. Walking towards them. "Look . . ." Chad said quietly, and Troy whipped around and froze. "I'll see you." Chad repeated, walking away in her direction.

As he passed her, he muttered, "Don't tell Troy it's me. It'll _kill_ him."

Gabriella paused for a spilt second, and continued walking towards Troy with a sigh. If only she'd just followed her heart from the beginning . . .

* * *

**Like I said, it's a bit weird, but if you liked it anyway, good! I'm happy. And if you're feeling generous, I'd LOVE a review, hint hint.**

**LOL! Next chappie is Chelsi, called 'Ha ha.' Strange, I know. Enjoy!**

**Star* * ***


End file.
